Twin Trouble
by maraudergirl15
Summary: One thing no one knows about Elena is that she has got a twin named Bree. What if Bree comes to town at a terrible time. And what happens when Klaus takes interest in Bree. What will Elena and the Salvatores do? What will Klaus so to get Bree when she takes interest in Tyler? What lenths will Klaus go to with his plans with the doppelganger and bree? Takes place in season 3
1. Chapter 1 Preface

TWIN TROUBLE

BREE GILBERT/KLAUS

Preface

17 years ago Elena lost her parents. Elena was the only survivor in that car that night. Elena and her brother went to live with their Aunt Jenna...but what they didn't know was Elena had a twin named Bree short for Brianna. She was devastated that she left Mystic Falls. Elena understood and said to come back whenever.

What Elena did not know was that Bree was coming back at the most horrible time and would get in a love triange with two hybrids and one having to be the Original Hybrid. A deadly love that would cause trouble...or not.

* * *

**I thought when I was watching vampire Diaries what If Klaus found a love and what if Elena had a twin that has feeling for bad boy Klaus. What would Klaus do to get Bree who happens to have feeling for Tyler? Give it a try tell me what if you like the opening.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bree comes to town

Chapter 1

"You're telling me that your twin is coming to town at a horrible time," said Damon who was passing the room why Stefan was on the couch by Elena.

"Yea she called up and had kind of like a twin connection and knew that I was in trouble," said Elena.

Stefan turned to Elena and said "Does she know?"

Elena knows what Stefan is talking about...the vampires and werewolves. Elena said "I sort of filled her in to try to turn her away...any other time I would jump for joy at a chance for Bree to come visit, come home. But she just got more determined she is going all protective. She also knows about vampires she meant a lot."

Damon sat down and threw his arm around Elena which made Stefan growl. "Well since she already knows she can help us and who knows...," said Damon.

Stefan turned around and glared at Damon "We don't want other people involved Elena you know that."

Elena turned to face both of them and said "Bree is on her way."

Stefan sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Wow your bold Elena...good job," Damon said and kissed her hand.

Jeremy came in the door with a smile on his face. Damon said "Wow baby Gilbert smiling call the cops."

Jeremy laughed and said "Very funny Damon. Elena she's here...at the grill."

Elena got up and smiled and got her coat. Elena said to Stefan and Damon "You want to meet Bree."

Stefan looked kind of like he didn't but smiled at her. Damon said "Of course Elena let's go I love to meet your sister."

Damon took her arm and Stefan took the other arm. They ended up in Damon's car with Stefan in the back with Jeremy to.

At the grill Jeremy pointed to where Bree had last been "I left her at the bar."

Elena turned around to see at the bar a woman with short curly red-brown hair and she was laughing. Elena yelled out over the music "Bree!"

The woman turned around and smiled her brown with a tent of gold eyes sparkled. Bree got up and ran up to Elena hugging her for dear life. Elena chocked "Bree got to see you."

Bree let go and said "Ellie I missed you so much I have been trying to come back but, I had a complication."

Elena sighed forgetting about the people around her "As long as your home with us."

Bree smiled and sat at the bar stool again. Nodded at the sits for the others to join her. Elena sat beside her, Damon beside Elena; Stefan decided not to sit at all so he stood up.

Damon noticed Bree's drink and smiled "I love a woman who can drink."

Bree laughed and turned to Elena "Nice boyfriend sis."

Elena blushed and said "No Bree he isn't the one I'm dating."

Bree looked shocked at Elena and Stefan stared at Bree and said "I'm her boyfriend."

Bree gave Elena a look as if she had gone crazy "Well...good for you. But sorry Stefan you don't seem like Elena's type."

Stefan looked taken back and said "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Damon had a drink in his hand and a smile hearing what Elena's sister had just said. Bree said "Well Elena always growing up has liked bad boys... and your brother Damon is her type."

Stefan looked like he was about to lunge at Bree when Elena said "Stefan don't!"

But Stefan was long gone. As he was about to Damon grabbed Stefan in a hold "I wouldn't do that brother if I were you that is Elena's sister your mind is clouded. You can either calm down or stay, or I snap your neck and take you home and lock you in the celler...choose wisely brother."

Stefan calmed down. Elena went up to Stefan and slapped him "Stefan how could you she's my sister. Bree has always been known to speak her mind. And it is true I have in the past been known to like bad guys. But I was trying something new."

Damon put his arm around Elena and had a cocky smirk on his face. Stefan sighed "I'm sorry Elena...Bree I just lost my temper that's all."

That didn't go well with Bree she pulled out a stake and held it to him "Your forgiven this time. But next time you're dead. I heard what you've done to my sister almost killed her and left her...next time you're dead no hesitation. So let's not get off on the wrong foot."

Bree released him and sat down and said to Elena "Sorry Elena I'm just protective of you that's all."

Elena nodded to Bree and went to check on Stefan Bree ordered another drink. Damon watched Elena walk off with Stefan to check on him. "So Elena used to like bad guys," said Damon.

Bree smiled at the chance to talk to Damon about Elena "Oh she still does. I can see you love my sister. And she loves you too so I'm not only going to help you get together with Elena."

Damon chocked on his drink and said "You are? But you just met me."

Bree said "I did but I used to be known as the 'match maker' around here. Used to tell what relationship would work and who would not. And I can tell you Stefan and my sister will not. You and Elena...you will be a couple."

Damon smirked at that up his glass to Bree to cling the glasses. Bree smiled and put up her glass and clanged them together. Damon said "Bree I can tell this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Bree eyes sparkled with mischief. Elena came back Jeremy behind her. Elena said "sorry about that Bree. You just over whelmed him he hasn't been the same since he's come back."

Damon pulled Elena to him. Elena said "Damon..."

Damon nuzzled Elena's neck and whispered "So you do have a thing for bad boys."

Bree said "It's OK Elena it wasn't you. I didn't know who you where dating. But if he tries anything..."

Elena turned to Bree "Why where you gone for so long anyway?"

Bree froze and said "Well you see..."

But, before she could answer a voice yelled, "Mommy!"

Bree P.O.V.

Bree froze she wanted to led into telling her sister Elena bout her daughter not jump right on it. The 4 year old girl came running towed her.

Bree caught Lana in her arms her black curly hair flying all over her head. Bree turned to see Jeremy and Elena staring at her in shock. Elena said "Bree...who is this?"

Bree smiled at her daughter and said "Elena...Jeremy I want you to meet your niece Lana Gilbert my daughter."

Elena looked shocked but it wore off she said "IS this why you took so long to come back?"

Bree smiled and turned Lana around and said "Yes, this is my youngest I have two. Lana this is your Aunt Elena and Uncle Jeremy."

Lana smiled and waved and said "Hi."

Bree said "Elena would you like to hold her?"

Elena held out her hand and Bree put Lana in Elena arm. Lana took hold of Elena's neck playing with her hair. Damon smiled at Elena and waved at Lana. Lana waved back Lana asked Damon "Who you?"

Damon said "I'm your Aunts friend...or more."

Elena blushed. Jeremy was trying to get Lana attention. They didn't even notice that someone had sneaked up behind them a male British voice said "Well my doppelganger good to see you out...and who's your little friend?"

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews. Hope you like where I'm taking this.**

**Please review so that I can get your oppinions on what going on.**

**Next chapter: Klaus meets Bree and takes interest in her. What will Elena and Damon do?**

**Please reviw so that I can update:)**


	3. Chapter 3 presents,Klaus encounter Bree

Chapter 2

Elena tensed up and Damon growled and hissed out "What do you want Klaus?"

Bree turned around and saw intense sky blue eyes and dark blonde-brownish hair that was so dark, a tall guy with a smirk on his face that screamed danger. Klaus said "Can't I go to the grill and check up on my doppelganger."

Damon said "No one wants to see you Klaus."

Klaus ignored him and looked at Bree and Bree stared back. Klaus held out his hand and said "What's your name love?"

Bree was about to take his hand but Elena stopped her and turned to Bree and said "We need to be going home. We have got a lot of catching up to do."

Damon held Elena close and Jeremy took Bree's other hand. Bree grabbed on to Lana in her arm and looked around for her other daughter. Bree found her dancing and grabbed Ridley's hand. They walked out the door. Bree turned to Klaus and whispered for Klaus to hear "My names Brianna Gilbert.

Klaus flashed a white fang smile and waved at Bree.

When they got to the Gilbert house Elena still hasn't let go of Bree. Bree finally said "Elena you can let go now."

Elean let go of Bree's hand and said "Well that was not how I wanted the day to go."

Bree had laid her two girls on the couch. Lana was fast asleep her black curly hair all over her face. Ridley was wide awake her 6 year old brown-red hair like Bree's was perfect lying on her mom.

Bree answered Elena "Well at least I got to see who you want to stop."

Elena sighed and said "I did not want the originals to see you...well if I did it would be Elijah the calmest and composes who has a moral code of the originals."

Bree nodded at that she had heard all about Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah. Stefan came in with a mad Damon and said "Well guess what I learned about. Stefan tells me Elijah woke up all of the original family."

That stopped the conversation. Elena stood up and said "What?"

Bree didn't know what was going on but she saw her sister in distress and said "And just how do you know that Stefan. Do tell us."

The fun was all gone in Bree's case, she was in fighting mode. She could tell her family was in danger. Stefan didn't say a word so Damon said "When Stefan left he didn't go home. He went to see Klaus who invited him over for dinner with Elijah and Rebekah I went over for information. Klaus asked about the daggers and white oak stakes so he threatened to kill me. But Elijah found away to wake up his family in the coffins upstairs. That's all I know."

Elena said "Did you catch any of their plan?"

Stefan said "No. They said it was time to leave...Family time they said. But they were attacking Klaus which I saw."

Damon saw Bree and Elena were fidgeting. And that Elena looked tired and said "We can talk more tomorrow. Brother let's go."

Stefan kissed Elena goodnight and Damon hugged Elena and whispered something to her. Damon waved bye to Bree. Elena turned around and blushed. Bree laughed and said "What did Damon say sis?"

Elena smiled and said "Bree I kept your room the same come up stairs with me. There is room for you daughters too. Jere get up. It's almost midnight go to bed.

Jeremy groaned as Bree hugged them and went upstairs her two daughters leaning on her.

The next day

Bree woke up by the sound of the door bell outside. She rolled out of bed. She still couldn't believe that she was back home. Bree quickly got in the shower and got in her blue tank top and leather jacket; and her skinny jeans, her black diamond necklace shinning on her. Elena had the door opened and a giant package in her hand.

Jeremy had not even got ready yet and said "Why is the door bell ringing at 6:00 in the morning?"

Elena said "It's an invitation to a party."

Jeremy sighed and said "Well I'm up. I have to meet Tyler anyway.

Lana and Ridley ran downstairs passed Jeremy leaning on their mother. Bree said "Your going into town I'm going with you brother. I have to shop anyway."

Jeremy protested but Bree shot him a glare. Elena opened the box and pulled and pulled out a black and gold ball gown. The invitation read:

**You are invited to**

**The Mikaelson ball at:**

**Time: 7:00**

**Place: 57320 White heavens Drive**

**Esther Mikaelson**

Bree said "Who are the Mikaelsons? Are you going?"

Elena put down the box and said "I am. I'm going over to Stefan and Damon's house."

Bree nodded and said "OK I'll be in town."

Elena got her car keys and hugged her sister. Bree yelled "Jeremy you ready to go!"

Bree picked up Lana. And Grabbed Ridley's hand as Jeremy ran down and got into Bree's car.

Bree looked through the dresses when she heard "Why hello there love good to see you again."

There he was Klaus with his smirk leaning against the wall his blonde-brownish hair and blue eyes. Bree rolled her eyes continuing to look through the dresses "Are you going to continue to ignore me sweetheart?"

He comes up behind her and nuzzled Bree neck; Why trapping her against a wall. Then Bree woke up from her dream like state and remembered who this was. Who hurt her sister and wiggled out of Klaus's grip and slapped him "Do not touch me Klaus."

Klaus gave Bree a smirk and reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a box with a bright blue bow wrapped around it and an invitation tucked under it. It looked like the box Elena got this morning.

Bree didn't like that look he had in his eyes like he was going to jump her and never let her go. That couldn't happen we were trying to kill Klaus. So Bree walked away but Klaus pulled her into his arms spins her around and handed her the box "For you my love. You're invited to my family ball."

Bree was shocked he just met her and he was hitting on her. Bree shook her head "Well I'm not going any were with you. So you can take this back. You have no right to talk to me. You hurt my family."

Bree tried to hand him the box back. Klaus looked Bree in the eyes she was now lost in them. He handed it back but also with three smaller boxes. "Love you'll be going. Also invite your lovely daughters. I'll save you a dance," Said Klaus kissing her hand and lips. Then he left leaving a shocked Bree. Klaus also waved at Bree's daughters Lana and Ridley who smiled at Klaus.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews they really helped. **

**Review so that I can update faster tell me how you feel this is going so far!**

**Happy New Years here is your present. Please review!**

**Maraudergirl15**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet an old friend,decisions

Chapter 3

Bree ran through the mall her two daughters Lana and Ridley grabbed their mother's hand for dear life.

Ridley's brownish-red short hair flying behind her said in her 7 year old voice "Mom slow down please."

Bree heard her daughter voice and stopped she was far enough away to be happy. She saw a bench and sat down. Lana laid her hand down on her mom's shoulder and said "Mommy OK."

Ridley saw her mom was starring at the box and said "Mommy is just startled and shocked to be home Lanny."

Ridley looked at the boxed and said "Mom are we going?"

Bree got out of her shock and thought she should go. If Elena goes then she would go. Bree could just avoid Klaus. She would look at the boxed when she got home. Bree heard laughter and looked around and saw her brother laughing with another guy with short brown hair and brown eyes; about her height. He seemed familiar to Bree but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Jeremy saw his sister and gestured to Bree. Jeremy came over and said "Bree you remember Tyler?"  
Tyler looked so different from those long years ago. Bree didn't know why he did. Then she saw the muscles change and the hint of gold in his eyes and gasped at Tyler. He was a werewolf.

Bree hugged Tyler and then asked "Good to see you Tyler. But may I ask how you're a werewolf?"

Tyler looked taken back but kept his smiled "How do you know?"

Bree smiled picking up the boxes and putting them in her bag. Picking up Lana and putting her in her arms. Ridley took her mom's hand. Bree said "I met a couple in my travels. They were shocked I knew. Some told me the signs of werewolves. How they are, how to protect yourself, to understand about them."

Tyler laughed and said "And you're not scared?"

Bree laughed as Lana waved at Tyler "No. I learned to leave with them. I'm friends with a girl named Destiny."

Tyler looked shocked and fascinated by Bree. Jeremy said "Time to make are way home sis."

Bree said "Nice to meet you and see you again Tyler."

Tyler stopped her "Are you going to the ball Bree?"

Bree said "Yes," Making the quick decision.

Tyler smiled and said "Well you save me some dances."

Bree smiled but inside was thinking now I got two hybrids after her. How is she going to deal with this?

Bree said "Of course Tyler."

Tyler hugged her and said "Good. See you there B."

Bree smiled at the child hood nickname he used to call her. Jeremy walked by Bree "You're happy to see him again sis?"

Bree missed with Jeremy's hair and said "Of course Jere. I missed him."

Jeremy said "He did too. He became a werewolf this year. By his Uncle Mason telling him the family secret; keep the bloodlines going. He is also a hybrid like Klaus; he sired Tyler to him. But I think he is trying to break the sire. He is also dating Caroline."

Bree stopped at that. Caroline has never had interest in Tyler before. But Bree heard from Elena when Caroline turned into a vampire Tyler and Caroline started to be together.

Caroline never really liked Bree. So why should she now they talked and got along. But that was not friendship. Bree did that for her sister's sake. "Good for them," said Bree.

Lana and Ridley looked at their mom and smiled. Bree thought they were so innocent. She wanted them to stay that way.

The car ride was silent for the most part. Jeremy was trying to get out of Bree why she wanted to leave the mall so soon but Bree didn't want to tell her brother that she had seen Klaus. Bree told Jeremy "My girls are just so tired. I want to get them a little nap before tonight you know."

When they got home Bree notice the blue car that Damon drove and then hear the yelling and her sister voice getting high which meant that she was mad...let's hope it is not with Damon. Or her plan to get them together would not work.

My daughters jumped out of the car before Bree could stop them. Jeremy laughed and said "Aren't they a bunch of fun."

Bree rolled her eyes at that and went inside to see her sister in front of both of the Salvatore's faces yelling at them "you can't stop me from going. I have to meet their mother. She probably wants to help us."

Stefan fired back "No Elena. It's too dangerous we can't trust any of them!"

Elena's eyes became a darker brown. Bree decided to step in "If I may step in. I think it is a brilliant idea for us to see what this stranger has to say. Besides she has all of us with her."

Stefan said "Well then you don't really want to protect your sister!"

That did it Bree reached in her bag took out a small bow n arrow with a stake and fired it at Stefan. Luckily it didn't go to the heart. Damon had to smirk at that. Bree said "Don't tell me that I don't care about my sister! I would do anything for her!"

Elena pulled out the stake and handed it to Bree. Elena looked at Bree. Bree said "It's for protection Ellie we need to find out all we can about the originals. So were going."

Damon said "We?"

Bree nodded and glared at Stefan who got up to stand by Elena. "Yea I got invited. So I'm going. Damon Elena needs to go. We will all be watching her. Half the town is invited to this. Now you need to go so my sister and I can get dressed."

Stefan and Damon where about to protest but Elena said "Stefan...Damon...I'm going."

With that Stefan left. Damon kissed Elena's hand and smiled and left. Elena said "You got invited Bree?"

Bree said "At the mall a person delivered an invitation and a box for me and my daughters to the ball."

Bree didn't want to tell about Klaus being there so she didn't Bree said "Let's go get dressed up."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Had to think to where to go next. Thank you for all the reviews they really helped. Please review and tell me what you think so that I can update faster. **

**Maraudergirl15**


	5. Chapter 5 Original Ball Part 1

Chapter 4

Elena put on her gold and black dress. Bree offered to curl Elena's hair and put it all on one side of Elena's face.

Elena said "Bree I really don't think..."

Bree continued with Elena's hair and nodded at her work. Bree said "Good. Now I need to get me and my daughter's done. Wait downstairs sister."

Ridley and Lana ran in ready to get dressed. Bree pulled out the boxed out first hers. Bree gasped at her Ice colored blue dress, with one shoulder strap, a beautiful puffy bottom, and to finish off the dress a brown forest branches pattern at the bottom and a diamond pattern on top around her neck. And finally a diamond necklace with a diamond flower in the middle that matched her personality.

Her two daughters were pretty too. Lana's was a dark blue, with white down the middle, and a vine pattern on the top. Ridley's was so different. Ridley's was a midnight black; with half sleeves, and a swirl pattern creating a v shape down the dress and on the top in white. But mostly all back color.

First Bree put her dress on she fixed her curly hair to be down. Her reddish-brown hair went flowing down her shoulder. She applied a little bit of makeup. Then it was Bree's daughters turn.

Ridley went first her black dress went good with her complexion. Her red-brown short hair stood out in the dress, and put flats on I smiled at her and said "You look so pretty Rid. Like a grown up."

The final touch was black gloves and a pearl necklace. Lana's turn was next. She looked like a little princess in her bluish white dress. The vines complimented her calm nature, and the blue really showed off her eyes. Ridley smiled and laughed "You look like a princess."

Bree added a locket with an attached dove around her neck and said "My beautiful girls."

They both grabbed their mothers hand and walked down to meet up with Elena. Elena gasped at all of them "You look beautiful Bree."

"You do too. Now let's go don't want to be late sis."

They all got in the car following the directions from the invitation. It was the only house for miles down a dirt road. The home was surrounded by the forest in the back.

Bree gaped at the sight of the mansion. Elena said "Wow."

The Mikaelson home was the biggest home in Mystic Falls; bigger than the Lockwood's for sure. The mansion was pure white, had balcony's by every bedroom, 20 big open windows; glass doors, 2 story home, gardens; a big open driveway. Even looked life it had a ball room big enough to hold 1,000 of people; the house sure did.

Bree said "They really like to show off."

Bree parks her car and helps her daughters out. Elena follows behind hitching up her dress. Some butler opens the door for the four of us. When they enter everyone stares. Bree noticed Damon staring at her sister and also Stefan. Damon said "So you did come."

Elena said "I was invited. I need to find out about what Esther has to say."

Elena takes Damon outstretched hand Stefan takes the other. And they escorted her further inside the ballroom.

Bree takes her daughters inside. Bree tenses when she sees Klaus looking at her and winked and nodded at her dress. But what Bree notices he is talking to Caroline and Bree walks away if he wants to flirt with Caroline then fine with her.

Bree walked around smiling as people welcomed her back. When Bree finally found her sister she was with Damon and another guy she did not recognized. But he did look a little like Klaus so he must be one of the originals. He had short dark brown hair and grey eyes, wearing a black dress pants and gray dress shirt to match. I ere him say "You must be Elena. My mother is waiting to speak to you. But alone come find me upstairs when ready."

Damon said "Then that is not happening. She is not going alone."

The original said "My mother only asked for her."

Bree decided to step in "Then what about family. I'm her sister Bree Gilbert."

He turned around "You may stay outside the door. That's all nice to meet you Mrs. Gilbert. My name is Finn Mikaelson."

With that he left. Elena said "Damon..."

Elena never got to finish just then people where gathering around the staircase. And saw the original family gathering around on top. I noticed Klaus and the one that I just met Finn. The only teen girl up there had icy blonde hair and blue eyes so that must be Rebekah, and two guys I never met up there. One guy looked like the second youngest with dark messy curly short brown hair in a black and white tux, The last one looked like the second oldest with light brown hair brown eyes wearing a dark dress pants, blue dress shirt and a dark suit jacket and favored features of the second youngest guy.

And there was the mother up front announcing to everyone the ball had begun and enjoy the drinks. Then the music began. Elena saw Esther and tried to follow but Damon said "And where do you think you're going?"

Elena said "She wants to see me alone."

Damon tisks and turns to Bree for backup but Bree just stood there not wanting to choose a side. "Well, it sucks to be her, then. Was we not clear this morning?"

Elena fired back "I was invited for this reason."

Elena was about to go when the music stared. Damon held out his hand and said "It would be rude not to dance, you know."

Elena had to smile at that and said "It is tradition."

Elena smiled at Bree and Bree smiled back happy for Elena. Bree looked around for her daughters. She saw that they were dancing with each other.

"So you're the sister of the doppelganger. Sucks you have to put up with your sister," Said a female voice. Bree turned around to see Rebekah.

"Yea sucks that you have been alone and daggered half you life and have to lower people down to be happy," Bree tatted back.

Bree thought she was going to get bitten or worse she heard of what Rebekah acts when she was mad. But Rebekah laughs and said "Good one. You know I like you much better than your sister. You have backbone and look like you're loyal. You and I are going to get along just fine. By the way names Rebekah."

Bree looked shocked at that. But answered and said said "Nice to meet you. My names Brianna Gilbert. Call me Bree."

Rebekah smirked at her. Bree turned around to see Elena and Damon talking to one of Rebekah's brothers. Rebekah smiled and said "That's our brother Kol. Not your type though and most of all not your sister."

Bree glanced mouth open "I was not thinking that."

Rebekah said "sure you aren't, you would be perfect for Klaus. You would be a good match."

Bree gasped and looked at Klaus and Caroline dancing and felt the urge to storm in and break them up but restrained herself. "I could get them apart. I don't want that stuck up blonde with my brother."

Bree turned to Rebekah she was going to say yes but saw Tyler by himself and took off. Tyler was drinking and when Bree came over said "Hey you showed up."

Bree said "Like I would stay away. I'm here to watch over my sister."

Tyler said "So not for me."

Bree laughed and playfully hit him. Tyler held out his hand and said "Want to dance?"

Bree blushed and took his hand. It was a slow dance Bree rested her head on Tyler's shoulder, swaying to the music arms wrapped around Tyler nothing could ruin this moment. Someone tapped Bree. Bree heard Elena "I'm going to meet Esther. You'll stay down here and try to calm down Damon?"

Bree looked confused and looked around and saw no Damon. But saw a Stefan coming out from a back room. Elena said "He wouldn't let me go."

Bree sighed and thought this is going to be harder than I thought getting her sister and Damon together. But Bree nodded at her sister to go.

Bree saw one of the original brothers follow her. Tyler asked "Plan to get rid of the originals?"

Bree sighed "As far as I know. So are I and my brother the only one that knows your back?"

Tyler looked down ashamed "I just got back from breaking the sire bond. I'll tell Caroline tomorrow. I really missed you Bree."

Tyler looked lovingly at Bree. Bree blushed as she was about to answer a British voice said "Mind if I cut in mate?"

Bree turned around to see Klaus who was smirking at Bree and giving a deathly glare at Tyler. "Hello their love. You promised me a dance."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had to get my thoughts together to think what to do next. Hope you like where I'm going. Review so I can update faster and tell me what you think of the direction i'm going in. I will have more Klaus/Bree in the next chapter. I promise there will be more as I go on. Please review so that i can update faster:)**

**Maraudergirl15**


	6. Chapter 6 Original Ball Part 2

Chapter 5

Bree turned around to see the dashing Klaus in his black and white tuxedo, his jacket undone showing the white bow tie, and white puffy shirt. His hair looking curly and neat; and was showing how blonde his hair is.

Klaus was staring down Tyler; Tyler wrapped his arms protectively around Bree. Klaus said "You were not invited Tyler mate. So take your leave," Then Klaus turned to Bree "Love?" offering his hand to Bree.

Bree saw Tyler fighting to just attack Klaus but he had to act sired. Bree said "Thanks for the dance Tyler. You should go home."

Tyler smiled and left. Klaus held out his hand and Bree took it. They made their way to the dance floor. Klaus held Bree close. Hands wrapped around her waist; Him looking deep into her eyes, Bree also did the same.

Klaus said "I'm glad you came love."

Bree glared at him "You practically compelled me to go. But I must admit I am having fun."

Klaus dipped her and spines Bree around "Good to know. I see you met most of my family. Rebekah seems to be taking a liking to you. She rarely does."

She shook her head. Of all the people that had to take a liking to her as a friend. Bree said "Don't. Seriously."

Klaus smiled at her something everyone told her he really didn't do much of "Very well. On to more interesting subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress."

Bree sighed "Well you know Mystic Falls dress stores doesn't carry my style in dresses. So..."

Klaus smiled and said "Glad I know your taste in fine things. And the necklace looks lovely on you."

Bree looked down and blushed. Bree looked around and saw Elena was not back yet and so no one noticed her dancing with Klaus. Bree also noticed Rebekah was whispering something to Kol and pointing at Matt. Now what was that about?

Klaus noticed her attention was not on him and spins her around and got Bree really into the dance Klaus smiled and said "You know you're quite the dancer."

Bree said "I took a lot of classes in my travels."

Klaus said "Much better than my other dance partner. Wonder who would win."

That snapped Bree out of it "Of course. You're just trying to make Caroline jealous. Everyone wants her."

Bree tried to get away but Klaus stopped her "Love I'm trying to compliment you. Caroline has nothing on you."

Then Klaus bent down and kissed Bree's hand. "See you later love. You'll see me again love."

And then Klaus kissed her cheek. Bree looked around to see Elena come down and was talking to the one original she had not met. Bree knew her cheeks flustered but if her sister asked she'll just ignore the questions.

When Bree turned up she got the conversation the man asked "So how was my mother?"

Elena looks skittish. Bree knew something was up with Elena she would ask her later. Elena said "Intense."

The man answered back "And for what reason did she need to speak to you in private? Elena, should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

Bree decided to step in "Elena when did you get back?"

Elena took a deep breath "Just now. Elijah this is my sister Bree."

Elijah smiled and took Bree's hand "Nice to meet you Mrs. Bree. Are you enjoying your night?"

Bree smiled. Bree seemed not to notice the bad in the family but she would not let that cloud her judgment. "Good Elijah. I have heard a lot about you."

"Nice to know not Elena..."

Elena said "She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed."

Elijah said "So it's true then? She's forgiven Klaus?"

Bree saw sad in Elena's eyes it was killing her "It's true."

Elijah Bree thought saw the lie. Bree said "Sis..."

But was interrupted by Esther and people handing out the drinks she said "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of the spectacular evening. Cheers!"

Bree raised her glass and clangs it with her sister and Elijah did the same with her and Elena. Then with that Elijah was gone.

Elena sighed when he was gone. Bree said "All right sis. I know you're lying to him. So tell me the truth."

Bree listened to Elena explain that Esther used her blood to link all the originals together and if one dies they all die. They used Elena's blood because it was the blood that turned the originals in the beginning.

Bree gasped "All of them even the ones who did nothing to you?"

Elena said "I know. But if I didn't do it she would take my blood by force. I really don't like the idea I don't like that Elijah has to die."

Just as Bree was going to say something Damon came over and yelled at Elena "Did you set what you wanted?"

Elena sighed "Actually yes."

Damon grabbed Elena's arm "Good. Tell me on the ride home. Were leaving Elena come on. I don't care how long the party is."

Elena looked at Bree and said "No Damon. Let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I cut you out of the plan."

Damon looked annoyed. Bree saw this relationship was going downhill "There shouldn't have been a plan. You should have been here in the first place."

That did it for Elena "Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't but if I hadn't asked Stefan to help then you would have tried to be a hero, and you would have ruined everything."

Damon said "Sorry for trying to keep you alive clearly Stefan doesn't care."

Elena said "Now you're at me included Stefan."

Bree said "Elena! Stop now please listen to Damon and we can go."

Elena didn't listen to me and Damon continued "No I'm mad because I love you."

Elena said "Well maybe that is the problem!"

Bree yelled "Elena!"

Damon looked like he was ready to kill "No, I get it, Elena. I care too much. I'm a liability how ironic is that?"

Damon stormed away as Bree yelled "Damon. She didn't mean it."

Elena looked sad. Bree said "Why did you say that."

Elena said "I really didn't mean it mad of the moment."

Bree ran her hands through her hair and sighed "If you are interested in him and want him back talk to him."

Elena looked taken back "I'm dating Stefan."

Bree shook her head and rolled her eyes "Elena I know your taste in boys. You don't go for guys like Stefan. You love boys like Damon. So don't deny it. Go for Damon and never let go. Fight for him."

With that Bree patted Elena and left her with that in mind. Bree went out for some air.

Bree looked around and saw that Klaus and Caroline where yelling at each other and Caroline slapped him and walked in Bree's direction and bumped into her. She stopped and smiled "Hi Bree good to see you back. Are you staying?" She said with a fake smile.

"Of course I'm staying for good. I need to be here for my family. It's good to be home," Said Bree with also a fake smile.

With that Caroline stormed off blue dress flowing behind her. Bree rolled her eyes and looked at where Klaus was by the horse carriages. Bree loved horses and even though Klaus was over there she had to see them.

Klaus ran his hands through his hair. Bree sighed and came over and patted one of the horses who snorted and rubbed up against her. Klaus smiled "told you I'll see you again."

Bree rolled her eyes "So you just are playing me. Saw you with Caroline. She is with Tyler you know, she is not for you."

Klaus flashed in front of Bree scaring the horse but Klaus shushed it, Klaus also took Bree's face in his hands and looked deep in her eyes "Love I'm not playing you."

Bree wasn't having it "Klaus I'm not speaking to you until you tell me why you invited me here. You advisably have something going on with Caroline."

Klaus sighed "I'm not having anything with Caroline love; I'm mostly trying to mess with Tyler. I invited you because I fancy you love is that so hard to believe?"

Bree finally turned around to Klaus and said "Yes. You just met me."

Klaus circled around her and came up behind her "I felt a connection to you since I met you. You're beautiful, you're strong. You're a light in the darkness but also dark; and your also more than you seem, I fancy you love."

Bree blushed at his words. What was wrong with her? Klaus said "Love have you ever been to other countries?"

Bree looked taken back at those words "No. I've only been to cities when I left Mystic Falls."

Klaus took her arm and said as they walked back to the mansion "I'll take you love whenever you want. Paris, maybe Italy; even as far as Rome."

Bree snapped around "Must be nice just to pack up and go where you want to. But most of us have to work for it. And Klaus I heard all the things you've done so don't try to win me over."

Klaus whispered in her ear "I don't have to win you over. You're already there."

Bree turned around and slapped him "No you haven't don't even look at me let's forget about today. You disgust me."

Klaus rubbed his cheek and took her hand and kissed it "Well love it's been a lovely evening. But it's time for you to leave."

With that Klaus was gone. Bree was brought out of her thoughts by a crashing noise. Bree ran over to the noise and saw Kol and Damon rolling on the ground punching each other and Damon baring his fangs.

Bree said "Damon!"

Kol growled at Bree and that caught him off guard. Damon threw him across the forest. Elena ran up gasping at Damon. Ridley and Lana behind her and Stefan got in the face of Damon and said "Damon are you crazy!"

Damon wiped the blood off his face and said "Maybe a little. Far be it from me to be a cause of problems."

And with that Damon was gone. Bree sighed and turned to her daughters and grabbed their hands and said "Girls time to go home. Elena?"

Elena looked sad but went with Bree "Sis it will be OK. Damon will forgive you let him blow off steam."

When they got home Stefan was there and Elena talked to him. Bree didn't care she did not like Stefan or what he did to her sister.

All Bree wanted to just get her daughter ready for bed. Ridley was not tired at all, but Lana was passed out. After an hour Bree finally got them in bed and tucked in and in their PJ's. Ridley said "I had fun mom."

Bree smiled and patted Ridley's head "That's nick sweaty."

"I talked to this guy named Kol, he was asking about you and about how you know his brother. He seemed nice."

That stopped Bree. Bree didn't want her daughters talking to any of those people "Sweaty please come to me if that happens again. There dangerous sweaty pleas be careful."

Ridley nodded "OK mommy, but not all of them are."

Bree sighed and got in her nightgown and saw Elena she looked worried. "Ellie you OK?"

Elena sat on her sisters' bed "No, I'm worried about Damon he didn't go home. I didn't mean to say that. I do care about him, but I'm with Stefan. Also I felt bad about lying to Elijah."

Bree pulled her sister in "We all make mistakes sis. You where under pressure go to Damon tomorrow and apologize to him. If I were you I would be with Damon, just saying. And if I were you I would explain what that mother is planning for Elijah and his family, it isn't right to bring them all down, fix it."

Elena sighed but smiled at her sister "You were always good at making decisions."

Bree sighed "So will you?"

Elena said "I will try."

Elena tried to ask what Bree did that night but she would not tell so Elena gave up but they did talk about where Bree had been in her travels they laughed and smiled about the sights and people and with that the world faded away.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long had to think about what to do next. Please review so that I can update faster. Tell me what you thank so far I take all ideas hope that you like the direction I'm going it. **


	7. Chapter 7 What could go wrong,what a day

Chapter 6

Bree woke up to the blazing sun someone had opened her curtains last night. I didn't want to wake up that night at the ball had brought a lot out of her. She heard downstairs her sister ask on the phone "Stefan I need to talk to you about something that happened last night. I also can't get a hold of Damon neither where are you. Please call me back.

Bree heard her twin was sad she could also feel it. You see Bree has a special connection that other twins or siblings may not have. She can feel and know when something was wrong with her.

So Bree decided it was time to get up, Bree also in the process got Ridley and Lana up to.

When Bree was dressed she saw Elena also calling Damon she rolled her eyes. "They may be busy this town has always been dangerous. You should give them a break," Said Bree putting a hand on Elena's shoulder.

Elena shook her head "Thank you Bree. But I think I will pay Damon a visit. You'll be OK?"

Bree rolled her eyes at her over protective sister "Me safe in Mystic Falls," Bree laughs at that hugging her sister, "I will be fine. I need to be here a while get my daughters ready. Then I'll go to the grill."

With that Elena was off. Bree had a bad feeling go through her. She hoped Damon did not do something stupid and hurt Elena's feelings. Bree looked around saw that Jeremy was sleeping the day away and yelled "Jeremy! You up I'm making Breakfast!"

Jeremy came down earphones on and said "No need to yell! But yes please."

Bree rolled her eyes and got out bacon, eggs, pancakes, and biscuits. She was cooking why Lana and Ridley were running around the room laughing. Jeremy was listening to Bree talk about his adventures out of town with her Friends Darcie and Hanna. Jeremy had big eyes and laughed "I wish I could get out of town."

Bree said "You can. When things die down I'll take you somewhere, you know bonding time just us."

Jeremy smiled but looked skeptical "yea I would like that. But you know..."

Bree put the breakfast down and said "Ridley! Lana!"

Her daughters laugh and sat down digging into their breakfast. As Bree sets the door burst open and Bree felt pain and sadness. She saw Elena come in with tears in her eyes. She ran to Elena and hugs her trying to calm her down "Elena what happened?"

Elena took a deep breath and said "I walked to the boarding house and saw Rebekah leaving the house. And Damon half dressed. He's sleeping with her after what Rebekah did to me."

Bree was shocked and saw red. She sat Elena down by a breakfast plate grabbed her coat and turned to the others "I'll fixe this sis. I'll be back in a minute."

Bree didn't even bother with a car she walked down the streets. She saw why she was walking by Elijah. Bree stopped by him and said "Hi Elijah you going somewhere?"

Elijah smiled at her "Going to see Elena. Miss Bree."

Bree saw sadness in his eyes she knew why "I know what you're going to ask my sister please understand Elena feels so upset about lying to you. Please let her explain she didn't mean too, she really likes and trust you."

Elijah placed his hands in hers "Thank for the talk don't worry I understand I would never hurt her," Elijah also smiled and said "I like you Bree my brother Klaus also likes you too."

With that he was off. Bree was at the boarding house. Bree saw Damon and slapped him across the face. Damon rubbed the spot "What the hell is that for?"

Bree hair curled up "You know! Why the hell did you sleep with Rebekah! After all that she did to Elena. Don't you love my sister? You're lucky I don't kill you because you know I can!"

Damon said "It just happened, I don't love Rebekah. I just was mad at Elena. I want to be with your sister."

Bree sighed "You really tore her up. She was crying and felt bad last night. Let's talk about something else. Did Elena tell you about what Esther plans?"

Damon smirked "yea good riddance to the Originals."

Stefan came out and saw us and said "Yea no more Klaus. NO more Hybrids."

Bree frowned and punched Stefan "Not all of them are bad. There vampires like u... I mean you all."

Damon seemed to catch Bree almost said but he said "Yea I know but better safe than sorry. You know Bree why don't you go to town see what you've been missing."

Bree sighed she is not going to get them to change their minds. So Bree smiled and walks. But instead she pulls out a stake and walks up to a surprised Damon put it over his heart and whispers "Just remember never hurt my sister. This is a warning take it wisely. I know you love her and Elena does too so get your act together."

Damon nods and Bree smiles and pats him on the back. Bree walks away and suddenly is hit by a wave of pain. Bree gasp something is wrong with Elena.

Bree holds her heart and rushes home she yells out "Elena! You home!"

Jeremy comes down stairs "She left when you did. I think with Elijah."

Elena was still with Elijah? Bree thought he must have planned something with Elena. She is hurt...but it must have not been Elijah..._Rebekah_? Maybe?

Jeremy put a hand on Bree shoulder "Ellie will be OK. Hey lets go down to the grill see Matt and Tyler."

Bree still felt the pain. But she had to act for Jeremy "yea OK. Ridley! Lana! Come on sweetie lets go out!"

Jeremy took Elena's car and drove as they rode down the streets and Bree looked over and saw Esther walking with Bonnie and her Mother. Now what was that all about? And then saw Finn now Bree was getting mad. They were planning something with the witches.

Bree was brought out of her thoughts by a ring she smiled and saw the name _Hanna_. Bree picked up "Hanna. What's up?"

Hanna laughed "Oh nothing, just thought about coming to visit you know me and Darcie."

Jeremy gave her a look and Bree sighed "I don't know maybe some other time."

Darcie yelled out "Well to bad! Where on a plane should be there by tomorrow!"

Bree gasped "ever think about calling first?"

"Sorry but well make it up to you. See you tomorrow B."

Jeremy stopped at the grill "Will we be having guest then?"

Bree rolled her eyes and sighed "That's my friends for you. Let's have fun then."

Bree walked in and saw Matt at the counter and Tyler with Caroline. Jeremy pointed at the man with light brown hair with a woman with caramel colored hair and walked Bree over. Bree looked and saw Ridley and Lana walking around the bar near the music box.

Jeremy said "Ric! Meredith! This is my sister Bree. Bree meet my history teacher Alaric and Dr. Meredith."

Alaric put out his hand "Nice to meet you Bree. I heard a lot about you."

Bree smiled and said "Same here. Thank you for helping us and protecting my sister, brother, and Aunt," Bree heard about the vampire hunter and how he was friends with Elena and Damon and also helped Jeremy out of his dark days and depression.

Alaric tells them something strange had been going on in town and Meredith is on it. Bree laughs and went to the bar to get a drink Matt smiled at her "Good to see you back. We all missed you."

Bree smiled "Well I am now and at a good time too, so about a drink?"

Matt laughed "You know I shouldn't be doing this..."

"But you love me don't you Matty?"

Matt laughs and hands her a scotch and a fruity drink. Matt was looking at Caroline and sighs at her and Tyler Bree smirks "Oh I can help you there."

Bree smiled patted Matt and smiled and hugged Tyler and Caroline got a dark look. "Tyler! I missed you," Bree then turns to Caroline, "Caroline sorry about last night. No hard feelings?"

Caroline put on a fake smile "Of course just a bump in the road."

Caroline walks over to Matt who smiled at Bree's work. Tyler said "you planned this?"

Bree laughs and gave Tyler a beer that she grabbed also "Well I wanted to see you alone."

Tyler smiled he said "Good. I don't like that she was talking about Klaus and what he is doing to her. I hate him so much."

The door dings and the funny moment with Tyler and Bree was broken in walks Klaus with his brother Kol. Tyler growls and said "Of course those Mikaelson's ruin everything. Bree I'm sorry I can't be in the same room as them. Can you tell Caroline..."

Bree nods "Of course Tyler."

With that Tyler was off. Bree sighs and saw Kol and Klaus laughing at the bar ordering drinks and Klaus ask Caroline to join them she says "Not in your lifetime. Go to hell."

Caroline goes to the back of the grill. Bree sighs and sees Damon outside. He nods at Bree to come; Bree feels that pain from Elena. Something was wrong.

Bree walks out but turns around to see her daughters dancing around and having fun. Bree tells Damon "OK. I know something is up you better tell me now!"

Damon walks around "Elijah has Elena, she is somewhere underground with Rebekah. He says if we don't help them stop Esther from killing them all, he will let Rebekah kill Elena. We need to stop the Bennett Witches," Said Damon.

Bree sighed, Elijah would never hurt Elena, but when your family is in danger you go to any lengths. "So how do we get Bonnie?"

Damon shook his head "We don't new plan we dagger one of the originals they all go down. We have until 9:05."

Bree said "OK."

Damon took her hand looked in her eyes "Ric is here tell him the plan take this," hands her a dagger," And ask Caroline to distract Klaus then we go in."

Bree felt sick about the plan but nods and walks out. She goes to Ric and whispers the plan. Then finds Caroline she does not want to but does.

With Klaus gone Bree goes over to her table trying to relax focusing trying to find her sister. She was fine at the moment then she hears "Well, you must be Brianna, my brother was right."

Bree turned around and saw Kol. Bree rolled her eyes "It's Bree. And don't hit on me your not my type."

Kol laughs sat down wrapped his arm around her "Of course love. You're more for my brother."

Bree sighs her daughter Ridley waved at Kol he waved back. Kol said "Cute kid. So do you like my brother, you know you're his type not that blonde he just playing with her. Nik never goes after girls and says he fancy's her without a reason. He is also very possessive so look out if you know what I mean," He wiggles his eye brow.

Bree had to laugh at that "You know my friend Darcie would love you."

Kol smirks eyes bright "Really...tell me more?"

Bree said "Well..."

But she was cut off by a British voice "Brother why don't you go flirt with someone else."

Kol rolls his eyes "OK brother."

Bree sighed "What do you want Klaus?"

Klaus pulls her close "Just wanted to talk love get to know you. Your hopes and dreams," he whispers in her ear, "Your fantasies."

Bree blushes but says "You can't seduce me Klaus."

Klaus laughs "I love a challenge just makes me love you more. Why don't we go out and talk."

Bree said "No thank you. Not now..."

"Then later love, I can wait I have waited for someone like you for a 1,000 years. You're worth it," Said Klaus placing his hand on hers. But then Klaus cried out in pain.

Bree looked startled "Klaus you OK?"

Klaus removed his hand and said "I don't know...Kol!" and with that he was off in the ally.

Jeremy saw Bree and walked over "Sis you OK?"

Bree shook her head "Yea. You know Jere why don't you go home. Take Ridley and Lana home."

Jeremy looked shocked but said "OK Bree. I'll go home."

When he was gone Bree ran outback to see Stefan and Alaric unconscious. And Damon up against a wall by Klaus and Kol was waking up.

Bree gasped and said "Klaus please put Damon down."

Klaus stares at Bree loosening his hold but does not put Damon down. Damon gasp out "Your mother doesn't love you she's going to kill you all."

Klaus holds on to Damon's chest and squeezes his heart "Lies she has forgiven us."

Kol comes back and stands by Klaus. All Bree could do was try to calm down Klaus "Please Klaus he is telling the truth."

"Brother there telling the truth mother is going to do a spell that if one of us is staked or killed we all do," Said Elijah who entered the alleyway.

Klaus slams Damon further into the wall Klaus said "Where is my mother tell us now!"

Elijah continues "Or I call Rebekah and Elena dies!"

Damon gasps out looking at Bree for help she shook her head "There at the witches' house. At the full moon spell goes out."

Klaus releases Damon and turns to his brothers "We have work to do mother is not going to put us down."

Kol and Elijah nod Klaus turns to Bree "Love will have to post home our plans see you later love and trust me you will."

With that Klaus and his brothers were gone. Bree looked at Damon who picked up his brother and Meredith rushed over for Alaric. Bree said "Damon I'm sorry but I can't help you I got to find my sister."

Damon was shaking his brother who was waking up "How will you find her?"

"I'll worry about this. You save the originals."

Damon said "OK we have to find and stop Bonnie even if we kill Bonnie or the mothers. Break the connection of the Bennett line."

Bree sighed but felt more pain from Elena and she thinks of where her sister is now or where she was now "OK you do that. Try to not cause a fight."

Damon smirked and Stefan was off with Damon. Bree ran through the forest ready to fight if needed but hoped that Rebekah won't get in the way.

Her phone went off it was Darcie "Hey B where in town where's your house?"

"Change of plans send Hanna out at the far side of the forest clearing."

"Sure but why?"

"I need her werewolf help? Just be ready."

Bree got to the clearing and saw the hole and jumped down and heard Rebekah for back "Elena come out you know how this will end. Do you want me to set you on fire?"

"Yea but I'm not the one who a mother wants her dead," Said her sister.

Bree ran to Rebekah who looked like she was ready to snap "Rebekah stop! You don't want to do this please let's work this out."

Rebekah turned and smiled at Bree "Bree good to see you but not right now nothing personal as long as Elena cooperates nothing will happen to her."

Bree sighed "Rebekah I know that Elena did bad things to you but be the bigger person here."

Rebekah put the match out but still glared at her sister. Bree sighed "You want to be my friend fine I will but friends don't hurt friend's family."

Rebekah said "I hope we can still be friends."

Rebekah was about to light up when she heard Elena "You still wear your mother's necklace after what she is trying to do."

Rebekah hissed and threw the necklace down. Bree felt a pain for Rebekah they heard a wolf howl outside Hanna was here. Rebekah said "What is that?"

Bree sat by the barrier by her sister and said "My friend Hanna she's a wolf a werewolf she considers me part of her pack. You know how weres are protective of their pack I don't want to hurt you Rebekah now let's all calm down please Bekah."

Elena gasped at the name but Rebekah smiled and put the lighter down "Of course besides my brother should call soon."

Elena didn't look so convinced so Bree stood guard and Bree could tell her friend Hanna was doing the same thing. Just then Rebekah gasp and her phone rings Rebekah answered "Yea I felt it brother, Elena is just fine so is her sister see you later brother."

Rebekah hangs up the phone "You're free to go. Turns out all we had to do is break the witches' line your witch friend mom is in transition. Bree we should catch up."

With that Rebekah was gone Elena sighed and came up to Bree and hugged her "Thank you Bree. Whatever you did works."

Bree sighed and they walk their way through the cave "Yea but let's try not to cause trouble with all the originals."

Elena didn't say anything when they made their way out Elena screamed at the sight of a gray and white werewolf. The wolf sat by Bree as she patted her "Thank you Hanna."

Hanna cooked her head to the side and looked at Elena "Yes this is my sister Elena," said Bree.

Hanna wagged her tail. Elena said "You understand her?"

Elena knew her sister was hiding things from her. Bree said "Yea I understand werewolves when I started to travel I meet some and learned I could understand them."

Bree walked through the forest "Bree can I go cheek on Bonnie?"

Bree sighed she wanted to just go home. Although Bree did like Bonnie a lot more then Caroline they were friends when they were younger. She sucked it up and said "Sure. Oh this is my friend if you didn't know Hanna."

As Bree stood in the woods Elena knocked on the door Caroline answered "She doesn't' want to see you right now Elena."

Elena looked taken back "But why just tells her I stopped by and I'm sorry I didn't mean to get her hurt."

Caroline nods. Bree hears Hanna growl Bree hisses out "No Hanna my sister's friend."

Elena sighed and walked up to Bree "I messed up again."

Bree hugged Elena "Shhhh sis. You didn't know you were going to fix this it just didn't work out. Let's go home."

Elena nodded Bree said to Hanna "Did Darcie buy an apartment?"

Hanna nodded "Good go there be careful towns is very suspicious," Said Bree.

With that Hanna was off. At home Elena didn't speak and went upstairs. Bree's phone went off Bree saw an unknown number "who is this?"

"Good to hear you to love," Said Klaus.

"How did you get this number? I don't want to talk to you."

"Love I have my ways. I want to see about you going out on a date to learn about each other. Ever been to a jazz club love?" said Klaus trying to lure her in.

"No way am I ever going to go out with you. Not after what happened to Elena."

"I didn't know I promise you love. Please tomorrow I'll pick you up I have a dress delivered to you. See you my lovely Brianna," he said in his lovely accent.

"Wait Klaus..." the line went dead.

Bree slammed her phone down "Have a hard day and bad phone call?" Said Jeremy laughing.

Bree turned around "You have no idea Jeremy. Hey you know you said you wanted to go on a trip."

Jeremy looked surprised "Yea."

"Well I'll buy you a ticket to Denver good place just for a while. Get away from the Klaus thing."

Elena came down "Jere I believe that is a good idea. Just for a couple of weeks. We'll take care of the details."

Jeremy looked around "Yea sounds good, I need a break anyway. Bree think you Elena you OK for a while nothing going to happen?"

"Yea Jere Bree is here for me and so is Alaric and Damon, Maybe Stefan," Said Elena.

Jeremy went to bed. Elena said "Good idea. We need to protect him."

Elena Bree saw seemed said "You OK sis?"

"Yea just got a note from Elijah, I had a tiring day why don't we all go to bed."

Elena hugged Bree and went upstairs. Bree sighed what a day and tomorrow she has a date with Klaus how was she going to tell Elena. She sighed and went upstairs hitting the bed.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update had to think about where to go and what to do. I'm trying to stay with the episode just adding extra parts to fit Bree in. Hope you like the direction that I'm heading in. Please review so that I can update faster. there will be more Klaus/Bree scenes next chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 First date, trouble with Ric

Chapter 7

The next morning the alarm went off but that was not what woke Bree up, her daughters Ridley and Lana jumping on top of her and yelling "Mommy wake up!"

Bree sighed "OK girls, where going out on town today."

Elena was already ready but she said "I want to go on a run to clear my head today. You know where the airport is right?"

Bree nodded and said "Yes...sis you're going to be OK."

Elena smiled at her "OK."

Bree went upstairs and got dressed got her leather jacket on and leggings and white skirt and blouse and yelled "Jeremy! You ready!"

There was a yell "Yea! Just hold on a minute."

Ridley and Lana came down with some of Jeremy's suitcases Bree thought "I have such wonderful kids."

Bree waved as Elena went for her morning run. Bree got in the care Jeremy up front with his sister. Bree looked back and saw her kids where buckled in.

At the air port Bree asked "You're going to be OK Brother?"

Jeremy nodded and said "Yea, I'll have fun you know get away from everything."

Bree smiled and hugged him "Call me if you want to come home."

When Jeremy was on the plane Bree walked through Mystic falls enjoying the nice weather Ridley and Lana laughing behind her. When just then Bree ran into Damon.

Damon looked like he was in a bad mood Bree said "Damon you OK?"

Damon smirked "Well, my life is hell right now. There are murders going around, oh and Ric's in jail and Liz believes Meredith over Ric."

Bree's eyes where big and shook her head "Alaric is not the murder," Bree saw that Damon knew something "Damon you have something on your mind."

Damon says "I was digging around in the history of the Salvatore's and remember this happening in 1912 the same thing."

Bree said "Really well keep digging. Help Alaric I don't want to see you lose your friend or Elena and Jeremy loose someone who keeps them grounded."

Damon looked at the grill and saw Stefan walk in and said "Yea I will. I think I'll talk to my little brother about a woman named Sage who was around with the murders."

Bree said "Who's Sage?"

But Damon was gone to the grill and also Rebekah walked in the grill also. Oh boy thought Bree.

Bree hoped nothing bad was going to happen. Those originals where trouble and she agreed they need to leave but not by being dead. She just wanted them out of town.

Bree ran back home the whole house was empty besides her and her daughters. Ridley said "Mom why did Uncle Jere go?"

Bree ruffled Ridley's Red-brown hair "your uncles going on vacation for a while."

Ridley frowned but nodded she was getting close to Jeremy just like Lana was to Elena. Bree pored herself a drink she needed it and cut pieces of cake for her daughters. She was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door.

Bree said "What could happen now?"

The delivery person turned out to be a werewolf but also a vampire. One of Klaus's hybrids he said "Mrs. Gilbert Klaus wants you to have this," he hands Bree a package and looked down, "He will pick you up at 7:00."

Bree smiled at the hybrid "Thank you sir. Tell Klaus I'll be ready."

Even though Bree had no choice she would enjoy this. The hybrid smiled "Of course Lady Bree I will. Have a good day mistress."

Bree smiled dropped "Please don't call me that Bree is fine."

The werewolf shook his head "Sorry Klaus's orders. His alpha you're his love...his mate as werewolves say you're our mistress."

Bree shook her head she knew werewolves. But she said "OK."

With that he was off Bree sat the package down Lana said "Present mommy."

Bree smiled "yes Lana for mommy. Not yours yet sweetie."

Lana pouted so Ridley smiled and put cake in Lana's mouth which made Lana happy and Bree laugh.

Bree got out her phone and called Darcie she picked up "Hey Bree, can I come over?"

Bree smiled at the convenience "Sure you can, also can you baby sit tonight for me I'm going out?"

Darcie didn't answer at first but then said "Sure."

"Good than come over right now so we can hang out," Said Bree with a smile.

"Sure thing see you later Bree."

Bree sighed she was home alone for a while. Elena must be investigating the murder and helping Alaric.

Ridley said "Mom can I have more cakes?"

Bree rolled her eyes her daughter had a sweet tooth for sure. "No baby. It's lunch time. How about some bacon, chicken wrap you love those don't you my darling?"

They nodded, Bree was cooking and just finished when her phone rings it was Klaus she rolled her eyes and said "What is it Klaus?"

"Glad to hear your lovely voice love. Just wanted to let you know I'll pick you up in an hour."

Bree had to blush at his pet names for her. But Bree would never admit that "I'll be getting ready are you going to tell me where were going?"

Klaus chuckled "It's a surprise love. See you later my sweet Brianna."

Bree put down the phone. Lana was hanging on to her as Bree walked over to the table and sat the food down. Bree pulled Lana into the chair.

The door bell rang and Bree sighed "What a busy day."

At the door there was a woman of 18 with short curly black hair with gray eyes. She wore a green blouse and dark skinny jeans, a charm necklace around her neck. Bree hugged her and smiled "Hi Darcie good to see you."

Darcie laughed "You too Bree. Man this town is small. But I love the forest and the magic around it."

Bree smiled her friend was a powerful witch "yes I heard my sister's friend Bonnie say that."

Darcie squinted "A Bennett witch was she, my family been around longer. But Bree you should just see what I see."

Darcie came in and closed the door "So this is a nice place. This is where you grew up?"

"Yes it is I missed home. Can you stay down here why I get ready?"

"Sure," Darcie smiled and hugged Ridley and Lana. Who said "Aunty Darcie!"

Bree grabbed the packages and opened it upstairs. She gasped at the beautiful green silk dress and hugged her in all the right places. It had a nice vine pattern at the bottom too. Also at the bottom of the package was a diamond bracelet to go with my diamond flower necklace.

Bree thought about wearing something else but found nothing. So she had to wear it, Klaus really did know her. She curled her short reddish-brown hair. She smiled at how beautiful she looked the dress was short and gave her curves in all the right places.

Bree smiled and said "Let's get this day over with."

Bree went down stairs and her friend gasped and said "Bree wow you look beautiful."

Bree twirled around and said "Yea."

Bree finished putting up the dishes and turned to Darcie "Now you know there bed time and what they can and cannot eat. Also my sister Elena may come home latter just say you're my friend and I went out clubbing or went shopping don't say I went out with Klaus."

Darcie said "Wait that is who you're going out with. The guy who killed...well tried to anyway your sister and Aunt. Also tried with everyone else?"

Bree looked down and said "Yea I know but he threw it at me and I thought it would keep him away from my sister for a while."

Darcie nodded "Good job, but do you...you know."

Bree gasped "No! I'm just having fun you know."

There was a knock at the door. Bree said "I'll be back later Darce and thank you."

Darcie smiled and nodded. Bree looked at herself and then went to the door and opened it. At the door Klaus had a smirk on his face and was wearing his usual dark jeans and tight dress shirt his necklaces around his neck with some kind of symbols on them.

He looked hot and Bree blushed at the thought. Klaus took Bree hand when she was outside and kissed it "Hello there love. You look spectacular."

Bree blushed "You don't look bad yourself."

Klaus led her to his car and opened her door and Bree got in. Klaus drove off and Bree asked "You going to tell me where were going?"

Klaus smirked "Well it was a surprise but I'm taking you to a Jazz Club and Restaurant does that sound nice love?"

Bree looked shocked Klaus acted different with her "yea. But why do you do this to me? You act different."

Klaus took one hand off the steering wheel and took her hand "Love I act this way because I fancy you, your different. You bring something out of me that I thought was gone."

Bree couldn't speak. Klaus smiles and kissed her hand. Klaus turned on the radio and soft Jazz music flowed through. Bree relaxed at the sound of the music. Bree noticed they where half a mile out of Mystic falls and then stopped at a small fancy Restaurant. Klaus opened her door and held out his and "Love?"

Bree took his and said "Let's get this over with."

At the door Klaus answered "Reservation for Klaus Mikaelson."

The lady opened the door and showed them to the private section. The club looked like you stepped into a Jazz Club in the 20's

The sway of Jazz felled the air and calmed Bree "So you like love?" said Klaus.

Bree couldn't deny it she did "yes Klaus. You really know how to impress a girl."

Klaus took her hand "Not just any girl. Bree your special I want to show you that I care."

The waitress came and Bree ordered the food and Klaus ordered drinks. Bree said "But why Klaus?"

"Because love I want to get to know you everything I want to show you I care about you," Said Klaus.

When the drinks and food arrived Klaus asked "So love tell me about you?"

Bree sipped her whine and asked "What about me?"

Klaus smiled and cut his food and fed it to me even though Bree said she could do that herself "Well love everything your child hook, you hopes, you dreams...everything."

Bree against the voice in her head said "Well I grew up here. I'm very close to my sister Elena and growing up I was close to my mom. I love to sketch, to dance. I used to play in the woods with my brother Jeremy and one day I hope to get away from here you know travel the world. I also love to play the guitar or viola."

Klaus looked entranced by this information "You love to draw?"

Bree blushed "yea I have a sketch book at home I carry it everywhere. Who do you think taught my brother Jeremy. It was a pass time for me. I just draw for fun."

Klaus said "You should show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Bree laughed at that "So tell me about you...or not that's fine."

Klaus said "Maybe when where more alone," Bree looked down Klaus took her hand "Tell me about your lovely daughters."

Bree brightened up "Well my oldest daughter Ridley she is very unique she loves to get into trouble and mischief she also loves sweets. She loves to dance like myself, she is very talkative and very smart like Lana. And Lana she is special little girl she is musically talented she loves the violin, she loves to write to like poetry, she gets into trouble with Ridley too and loves to scrap book even at her age she is very active at 4 she doesn't act her age either."

Klaus looked intrigued with what Bree said and had to ask "Does the father care?"

Bree knew what he meant "I was engaged to him, but he got this other girl pregnant that he was dating and went back to her. His brother Alec helps a little. But mostly it's just me and my girls."

Bree got up and Klaus took her hand "He was a fool to not want to be with you. Your beautiful and have a wild spirit. If I was him I would never let you go."

Bree blushed and Klaus too her to the dance floor. His hands around her waist and swayed and was spinning Bree around to the Jazz music. Bree laughed and got into the music. "I love you laugh love," Said Klaus as he dipped her and danced all around he spun her out and then brought her close.

Bree was out of breath at the end but didn't stop. Klaus whispered in her ear "You look lovely love when you dance. So light and lovely." And with that he went in for the kiss.

At first she didn't respond but Klaus tong was on her lip and she opened up and gave in. Bree had never felt this way he really was a good kisser she felt the world melt away and an electric spark.

Klaus pulled away his eyes dark and said "Sorry love couldn't resist."

Bree couldn't help but blush and smile "That's OK Klaus."

Klaus smiled and kissed her again Bree said "I shouldn't have let you."

Klaus carrested her face "I know love."

Klaus says "Ready to go home love?"

Bree nodded and Klaus lead her to his car. Half way through the drive Klaus said "I want to thank you for tonight love and for you telling me a little bit about you. I hope next time you can hear a little bit about me."

Bree bit her lip she didn't want to seem like a traitor but said "I thank I will take you up on that offer," and then asked because she had to know "Where's your family?"

Klaus stiffened and said "Rebekah still is here and so is Elijah somewhere. But I had Kol go on a little vacation trip."

Bree stiffened hoping nowhere near Jeremy she still did not know Kol. When they reached the Gilberts house Klaus leaned in and kissed Bree again. Bree was in heaven her friends where right forbidden was the best kind of love.

Bree felt Klaus pull back and smirked a hint of gold in his eyes "Until next time love."

Bree got out and went in her house. Bree saw her friend Darcie was gone she yelled "Elena! You home yet!"

Elena yelled "I'm in my room Bree!"

Bree ran upstairs Elena was on her bed reading a diary "Sis what is that you got there."

Elena closed the door and pulled Bree in "Me and Matt went investigating Meredith trying to clear Rics name."

Bree eyes went wide "Ellie..."

Elena showed Bree the name on front " I thought at first it was Jonathan Gilbert diary it's his granddaughters. I found it in Meredith's things at her apartment."

Bree read a little of it she sounded crazy. Elena said "she had a ring like Alaric."

Bree and Elena heard commotion down stairs. Alaric said "You're insane!"

Elena said "She thinks its Alaric...thing ring."

Bree nodded. Meredith said "No, but I think you might be," she says "You wear a ring that helps you cheat death. How many times can you die before it changes you."

Bree knew a little about what could happen to him. And Bree was going to help Alaric. Meredith tried to talk Alaric into getting help but he would not listen to her. Bree nodded to Elena to come down stairs.

Elena yelled out to Alaric "Ric, I think she's right."

Ric tried to deny it Bree said "Alaric I've seen this. My friend Darcie and I were traveling and ran into one of them. It was not pretty and you know what it was with the ring."

Alaric stared at them all. Bree thought "Just what I need. More Drama in our life."

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to update. Thank you for all the reviews they really helped. Review and tell me what you thank of Chapter 7 of Twin Trouble. Thank you for reading Chapter 7. Please review so that I can update.**


	9. Chapter 9 Wickery Brige,meet Sage,Alaric

Chapter 8

Bree paced around Elena's house she was waiting for Elena to call and see if Alaric is OK, Alaric had to go into Meredith's office to get a scan to see if he was OK. Bree knows it has to do with the ring he wears all the time.

Bree shuttered about the memory of who she ran into when she was traveling with Darcie. She never wants that to happen to anyone again. Ridley was playing patty cake with Lana and Bree smiled then she got a call from Elena "What going on Ellie?"

Elena sounded nervous "Meredith told me that it is definitely the ring, Alaric still thinks it's not him killing anyone but it's still out there and he's not going to wear his ring."

Bree sighed he was trying to resist it's a start "He's trying Elena but keep an eye on him."

"Yea also Damon stopped by he thinks that it's not Alaric and protest to what Meredith thinks. Then I brought up Stefan, feeding with him and Rebekah. He says his teaching him control. I just don't want Stefan going crazy again."

Bree shook her head, her sister needs to learn Damon cares about his brother in his own way "Elena I know you feelings for Damon, you love him. Now I know you won't admit it but Stefan and you don't mix, you and Damon do. Please understand where I come from."

Elena sighed "I do sister, I'll try I just don't want to be Katherine."

"You aren't. Know where everyone is today?"

Elena said "A lot of people are looking at the new Wickery Bridge Damon, Alaric, and Meredith is."

Bree got her keys and picks up Lana and takes Ridley's hand. "I think I'll go over to the new bridge today. I'll make sure Alaric is OK. We don't want to lose him."

Elena said "I'll be digging up research I'll fill you in over time."

With that Elena hung up. Bree got in her car her daughters secure in the back. Bree felt a tap on the window it was Hanna, Hanna humped in "So where are we going?"

"Where going to Wickery Bridge; I have to keep an eye on Alaric."

When they got to the bridge people were all over the place. Bree got out and pulled Lana up and Ridley by her side. Hanna said "Is the whole town here?"

"I think it is...oh look there they are...with a stranger."

Damon was talking to a red haired vampire that was for sure, and Damon was in a deep conversation with her. Rebekah was also out there glaring at the red haired vampire. Odd was Bree's thought.

Bree walks over to Damon who turned and smiled at Bree "Well, well little Bree finally comes out."

Bree rolled her eyes at him "'Good to see you to Damon and..." looking at the red haired vampire.

The red haired vampire held out her hand to Bree "Names Sage, You with Damon?"

Bree laughed "No, where just friends...so I hear you used to be friends or a teacher to Damon."

Sage smiled at her but Bree could see through it "Yea I taught him a lot...Damon let's take a stroll."

Damon took her hand, Bree felt jealous of her. Damon is going to be good for Elena, that plan has to work.

Bree looked around and saw Alaric was leaving with Meredith and Carol was talking to them. "Well Bree good to see your out, I heard about your date with my brother," Said Rebekah coming from behind.

Bree turned around Lana clenched to her side "Yea I did, he took me dancing at a 20's theme club."

Rebekah looked at Lana and Bree held Lana out to her "You want to hold her?"

Rebekah smiled and took Lana and bounced her and Lana laughed "The 20's where great, you would have loved it. I'm glad you're giving Nik a chance. You'll fit right in with us."

Bree said "Thank you that means a lot but, please keep this to yourself. I don't want this getting to my sister."

Rebekah smiled and laughed as Lana twirled a piece of her hair "Of course I will not do that. I'm your friend and I like you, you make Nik and me happy."

Rebekah added "Oh I forgot to ask what the girls' names are?"

Bree said "This is my youngest daughter you're holding Lana," Bree pulled out Ridley and nodded to her other daughter "And this is my oldest Daughter Ridley."

Damon came back with Sage. Sage went over to the woods and walked away Damon smirks at Rebekah and Bree knows something is off.

Rebekah hands Lana over to Bree and says "See you around Bree."

But Damon stops her and follows Rebekah around. Bree saw Damon was flirting with Rebekah and heard Damon say with her advance hearing "Why don't you come over later at the boarding house, have a bite to eat."

Rebekah rolls her eyes but agrees. Oh what is Damon up too Bree stops with a phone call from Elena "Bree we have to find a way to save Alaric..."

Bree made a shushing sound and got away from prying eyes and said "Elena calm down tell me what you've learned?"

Elena fills her end about Stefan telling her about Samantha Gilbert and how she got locked up and killed herself because of what that ring did to herself "And if we don't do something about Alaric we will lose him," Said Elena.

Bree looked around making sure no one was listening "Elena calm down, I'll be home soon and will talk to Alaric."

Elena calmed down "OK, I just don't want to lose anyone else."

Bree hung up and turned to look at Damon who had just walked up. Bree said "So why the sudden date with Rebekah?"

Damon took Bree hand and walked her too her car, Hanna saw this and walked behind and said "You must be Damon I'm Hanna."

Damon smirked at Hanna and turned to Bree "I'm trying to see what Rebekah is up too, and Sage is trying to help me. I'm not interested in Rebekah...you know who I like."

Bree rubbed her head and took Damon hand "You do that and be careful. Damon don't do something stupid."

Damon smirked "You too good to me...like a sister."

Bree put Lana and Ridley up and Damon opened the door for Bree and said "See you later B."

With that Damon was off. Hanna said "So where we going?"

Bree sighed "I have to calm down my sister."

Hanna said "So you met someone?"

Bree blushed "He is charming and a gentleman...but it's complicated...he has problems with my sister and her friends."

Hanna put a comforting hand on Bree and said "You make your own decisions and don't let them make your decisions for you."

They pulled up to Bree and Elena's home. Bree took her daughters hands and opened the door for them.

Alaric was on the couch and smiled at Bree. Lana and Ridley sat on the chairs why Bree sat by Alaric "How you holding up?"

Alaric shook his head "Not so good, I can't be doing this...but deep down I do know."

Bree took his hand "Were here to help you Ric."

Elena comes in and closes her phone and says "Bonnie knows a spell that can help us reverse or help us. She's on her way."

Bree says "I think I know that spell my friend Darcie knows it, right Hanna?"

Hanna nods and holds her hand out to Elena "Hi names Hanna Snow; I'm a werewolf you met."

Elena smiles at her "Nice to meet a friend of my sister."

There was a knock at the door Hanna opens it and Bonnie comes in. Hanna growls at Bonnie but backs off.

"I need something personal to perform the spell something you can wear at all the time," Said Bonnie getting to the point.

Alaric looks around and lands on Bree she nods knowing his thoughts "I have my old weeding ring. Elena go get it for me please."

When they perform the spell Bree gets a call it was Damon Bree answered "You get your answer from Rebekah?"

Damon growled "Sage read Rebekah mind the whole bridge is made out of white oak that kills original."

Bree gasped and people in the room turned to her. She just shook her head at them "Well that's good...but bad because they know and I don't want them all dead."

Damon growled at my words but was mad at someone else "I burned the evidence but Sage is gone. I need your help."

Bree watched as Bonnie left so she got up and said "There at the bridge I bet they went there with Rebekah to talk about Finn. And yes I know about that too, meet me at the bridge."

Bree went off "Elena cans you and Hanna watches my kids. I have to go meet someone."

Elena nodded "I'll be here with Alaric."

Elena Bree saw was looking through Alaric things trying to find answers but Bree had other things on her mind.

Bree ran to Wickery Bridge, she knew Rebekah would be there. When she got there Rebekah had sat the bridge on fire 'What did you do Rebekah?"

Rebekah smiled sadly at her but in her eyes she was happy and safe "I had to save my family, you understand right, you protect Elena and Jeremy. I have nothing against you, you like my family. And white oak is the only thing that can kill us."

Bree heard Damon come up and Bree nodded to Rebekah. Damon bares his fangs at Rebekah and she laughs at Damon "Guess you have nothing now, you can't kill us Damon," Said Rebekah and went off.

Bree turned to Damon "Sorry I was too late."

"Good thing to. You lied to me Damon you didn't tell me that if you kill Rebekah or Klaus Finn would die to their linked."

Damon hissed and Bree reached for her bow-n-arrow. "I'll kill you Sage," Said Damon.

Sage laughed "You can't kill me."

Damon yelled out as Sage walked away "Finn volunteered to kill himself. And you know when we find a way too I'll kill him first."

Damon grabbed Bree hand. Bree comforts Damon "You'll find a way too. You don't need her help. She's the traitor not you or even Finn."

Damon smirks Bree "You always now the right things to say. You even get me to believe I can get with Elena."

Just them Damon get's a call "Hello Elena. Yes I'm by the bridge...wait what Alaric did try to kill you and killing the council...get Stefan to drop him off at my house."

Damon closed his phone "You better get home. Alaric tried to kill your sister and my brother. He is possessed by that ring and has an alternate personality that kills council members. The witch done a spell to try to control his alternate personality; by forcing his wedding ring on him hoping it will help him. Go home Bree things for the help."

Bree smiled at Damon and ran home. At home Elena was sitting in the living room the girls must be asleep thought Bree. Bree went up to Elena and hugged her "Elena you OK?"

Elena wiped her eyes "Yea, Alaric didn't hurt me. He was going for Meredith. I just got off the phone with Jeremy he's fine sounds happy."

Bree smiled at that "Let's try to get sleep; we will try to help Alaric. Things will get better and Jeremy can come home we can be a family again that's all I want."

Elena nodded 'Me too, I'll tell you more tomorrow about tonight and you tell me about yesterday and today. Goodnight Bree."

Elena hugged Bree and went to bed. Bree sighed what a time she was having and she suddenly though about what Rebekah told her about Klaus and let her thought drift and think about Klaus...she was falling for him too what she was going to do. But she did have feelings for him, and his family. Oh boy she was screwed.

* * *

**Sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. I have thinking a lot about what to do next.**

** And if your all confused about Bree she is Elena's twin sister and yes Elena knew about Bree and Bree about her read the first chapter. it says Bree left after her parents died to get away from everything and she is just know coming back home to be with Elena and Jeremy. Sorry for the confustion:)**

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter 8 of Twin Trouble. Sorry that I didn't put more Klaus in this chapter the next one will have more Klaus and Bree. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think of Twin Trouble so far so that I can get an idea of how I'm doing so far. Pleas review so that I can update faster.**


	10. Chapter 10 help klaus, Bree's secret

Chapter 9

Bree woke up the next morning it was only 5:00 because the phone was ringing. She groaned and said "Who the crap calls at 5:00 in the morning."

Ridley and Lana were up to now that the phone rang it was Damon. I answered "This better be important."

"Someone is cranky, just come over to Ric's and see I'll text you the address and don't tell Elena."

Bree sighed and rolled out of bed "Better be life or death."

Bree closed the phone, dressed and put on my new bracelet from Klaus. Bree hadn't heard from Klaus in a while which she was sort of happy about but also sad too.

Ridley and Lana pilled into the car still being a little quiet it was still early for them. When she got to Alaric's apartment Damon rushed her in and she saw Alaric was helping sharpening stakes and of course Stefan had to be there too and when he saw Bree he glared at her. "What is going on here?"

Damon looked around and said "White Oak that we found going to kill the originals with them."

Bree was about to answer when she heard a knock at the door Damon looked at Alaric and said "Stop!"

Alaric stopped and smiled at Bree "Good morning Brianna. Oh and of course good morning to you to Ridley and Lana."

Bree smiled and heard Damon say "Sorry Elena but I can't. Ric needs to be by himself."

Elena walks away and Damon shuts the door Bree heard her sister leave and Alaric sharpens the stakes and Stefan say "They need to be sharper. We finally have our own stakes to kill an original, I'm not going to miss because you can't whittle."

Bree said "Why don't we test it on you."

Stefan glared at her and said "Or you, you have a secret and I'm going to find out."

Bree went still; she had hid her secret so well. Bree grabbed the stake and Alaric stopped her and said "I'm going to call Sheriff Forbs and turn myself in."

Damon put a hand on Alaric and handed him his ring "Not right now you're going vampire hunting Ric-wear the ring."

Bree shakes her head and picks up Lana and takes Ridley's hand and said "I'm not part of this, keep Elena out of this I mean it."

Stefan grabbed her hand "You with us or against us. Choose your side, I know about you and Klaus and also your big secret. So you better choose wisely."

Bree yanked her hand back and ran out getting in her car and left. She was in town and saw Klaus with his brother Finn. Bree was going to drive away but got out going over to where Klaus was at.

"Brother where is our mother?" said Klaus.

"She left, off trying to find another way to kill us. And I'm with her on this matter," Said Finn.

Bree came up and Finn glared at her, Klaus saw that and glared back at his brother and wrapped an arm around her "Hello there love, oh hi there lovely's," he said to Bree and her daughters.

Finn just shook his head at Bree "How can you be with him, he is a disgrace against nature...we all are."

Klaus growled at him "You need to stay in Mystic Falls, so we can be in the same area."

Finn was about to leave and Klaus grabbed his arm "I will dagger you but I know that will hurt our dear sister Bekah."

Finn shook his head "I don't care. We are a disgrace against nature."

Bree saw Rebekah come out and stop Finn and Klaus snapped his neck "Why did you do that," Said Bree.

Klaus throws Finn over his shoulder "Can you give me a lift love?"

Bree said "Sure I guess." She was nervous wanting so badly to tell the truth but she couldn't do that to her family.

In the car Bree said "So your brother is trying to leave and you're getting a witch to help?"

Klaus turned to Bree and kissed her and Bree blushed "yes love but we have a plan to keep him here."

Bree twitched with these information and heard Stefan's words touched her mind. Rebekah saw her nervousness and said "Bree I know something is wrong. You can tell us anything."

Klaus turned to her and said "Love do you know something."

Bree said "I'll tell you later not here," she sighed she is going to die for this she knew that.

Klaus said as he wraps his arms around her "Go to our house love."

When they pulled up to the house and Klaus helps Bree out and her daughters too.

Finn woke up and tried to get up and leave but Rebekah stopped him and said "Just come with us. Nik found someone for you."

Klaus wrapped his arms around Bree and inside Bree saw Sage and hissed out "Traitor!"

Klaus stopped Bree and sat her down and saw Finn stop "Sage..."

Sage grabbed Finn and kissed him and she said "Walk with me."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at them and sat down and said 'I think I'll go see where those Salvatore's are or just Damon for revenge."

Bree gasped out "Rebekah..."

But she was gone, Bree turned to Klaus "You're going to stop her?"

Klaus shushed her "Let her have fun, she won't kill him, I know you care about him. Now love I'll get us a drink and you can tell me what's going on."

Bree got nervous but says "I got to do this, Elena needs help."

Klaus came back and sat a red drink down and handed it to her "Here you go love."

Bree took a sip and it tasted good whatever it was. Klaus said "What do you want to say love?"

Bree took Klaus's hand "I want to thank you for showing me a good time. And what I tell you I don't want it going back to my family..." and Bree told Klaus everything.

Klaus eyes flashed yellow and Bree got up but Klaus stopped her and kissed up and down her arms and said "Thank you love."

And Klaus flashed out and came back an hour later. Bree felt Rebekah was back and heard a scream downstairs she yelled out "Nik if your home what is going on!"

Klaus stopped Bree from going downstairs and said "Love please don't go down there...where going to draw Stefan out to give us the stakes...Damon will be fine...or not. Bonnie is going to unlink us."

Bree gasped out "Please stop this Klaus."

Bree heard "I get it if Klaus bossed me around for 1,000 years I'd probably be pretty made and desperate for attention too," and then she heard a scream.

Klaus shushes Bree "He's a vampire he will be fine. Love why don't I tell you my story but first..."

He dragged Bonnie into the living room sets up a table and hands her vials of his siblings blood and his own "Fix this or else."

Bree gets a text "_Can you come help us with Finn and Sage?"_ from Elena

Bree saw the door was locked and she was going nowhere and she replied back _"Sorry out of town right now."_

Bonnie was chanting in the background and the bloods splits up separating the siblings. Klaus held Bree's hand and said "It will be alright love."

Bonnie leaves and she heard and saw Damon chained and tied up blood all over his chest and hands bleeding. Klaus ask Bonnie "Want to save him...oh and don't tell about Bree being here or else."

Rebekah came upstairs and looked in pain "Nik...Finn is..."

Bree ran over to Rebekah "I'm sorry I didn't..."

Rebekah shook her head "I know you didn't."

Klaus said "The spell worked than."

The door fly's open and Stefan comes in and Bree leaves for upstairs not wanting to be seen taking her daughters with her.

Bree heard Stefan say "I'll trade the 8 stakes for my brother's life."

Klaus says "I don't believe you," Bree saw Klaus compel Damon to try to leave and he ripped his arms out of the trap yelling out in pain as the vervain burns him.

Bree locked herself in a room upstairs and Elena calls her "Bree it worked we killed an original. But only one," then she heard Elena crying too "When you kill one we learned they all die...the bloodline."

Bree gasped at that they couldn't kill Klaus or any others or Stefan and Damon would die even Caroline or Tyler too.

Bree sighed with relief at that, Klaus was safe for now "So what are you going to do?"

Elena sighed "We don't know where stuck right now. Come home later so you can help us, Stefan is trying to save Damon even though I wanted to."

Bree smiled at her sister "I will Ellie see you then."

Elena said "Bye sis."

Bree heard Damon and Stefan leave and then Rebekah and Klaus argue about what happened to Finn.

Bree said to her daughters "Stay here my lovely's."

Bree fixed her dress and hair and made her way downstairs Rebekah said "I'll see you later Bree," and said nothing to Klaus.

Klaus smiled at Bree "Well love today was eventful. Come sit and drink with me love."

Bree sighed she did come here to spend time with him even though it was wrong. So she sat down on the couch with him and lay against him "I'm so sorry Klaus."

Klaus handed her the glass of red drink and pulled her into a deep heated kiss and ran a hand through her hair "Not your fault love. You came here to help us. And I love you for that you're a gift my love."

Klaus smirked as she downed the full glass and suddenly pushed her down on the couch and climbed on top of her and licked the stay of drink on her lip and said "Love you do know you've been drinking glasses of blood all day?"

Bree gasped and thought oh god he found out. Klaus rubbed his head into her neck and said "Now love tell me your secret, are you a vampire?"

* * *

**Where here is chapter 9 of Twin Trouble, Sorry that it took so long I had a lot to think about. thank you for the reviews. Please review and tell me what you think so that I can update faster.**

**So most of you are confussed and all but next chapter will explain Bree's daughters age they are younger then they seem and what Bree is.**

**next chapter: Bre tells Klaus what she is and more about her relationship with her boyfriend and her daughters and what they are.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	11. Chapter 11 secret found out, trip Denver

Chapter 10

Bree was frozen with fear; she worked so hard to keep her secret about herself being a half-vampire a secret. Of course the originals vampire and Klaus the hybrid original would figure out her secret. Now what was she suppose to do?

Klaus yellow gold eyes stared deep into her eyes pressing Bree down hard into the couch "Well love are you?"

Bree shook her head "Klaus please..."

Klaus kissed Bree all over anything he could reach "You can tell me love."

Bree sighed defeated and didn't have a way out of this "I'm not a full vampire as you can tell, I'm only half. Half-vampire, half-mortal."

Klaus looked at Bree amazed and smirked at her "You're like me love unique and an alone breed...where you born one?"

Bree sighed this is why she avoided people finding out about her "No I was not born this way. Elena and Jeremy are my real siblings. When I left I became friends with a vampire named Destiny. I almost died in an accident, Destiny turned me but something went wrong and I only turned half way and I became a half-vampire."

Klaus looked amazed at me "Your special love, just like me. Were destined to be together, so what about you daughters."

Bree smiled at Klaus, he understood her better than most did, and appreciated her "I met a friend of Destiny you remember I told you about Felix? Well he was a vampire. He told me I couldn't get pregnant with him; but I did. I was blessed with my two beautiful girls. They age faster and look older then they are. But really they are about 3 and Lana is about 1 or younger. Felix cheated on me and I'm not with him anymore, he cares more for that other woman and her child."

Klaus smiled and rubbed Bree shoulder to calm her down "That guy was no good for you. Didn't appreciate you at all, if I was with you I would treasure you and your daughters."

Bree couldn't control herself she kissed Klaus and he responded right away. Bree's fangs came out and bit his lip blood going into her mouth. Klaus pulled away "Brianna my love, your mine forever."

Bree gasped at that and pulled away "Klaus..."

Klaus put a finger to Bree lip "Hush my love, I mean it. We'll be together forever. No other man will touch you or look at you. My lovely mate."

Bree blushed and she was about to say something when her phone went off. Bree turned to Klaus "I have to take this."

Klaus nodded "I'll get blood for us my love."

Bree blushed and answered her phone "Elena what is it sister?"

Elena sounded happy "Sorry to bother you but I'm going to be out of town a while going up to Denver with Damon."

Bree looked taken back at that why was her sister up there unless she's getting Jeremy "Why? Are you going to get Jeremy...or is it top secret."

Elena seemed to pause a while as if not wanting to tell over the phone but did "Well, we figured out as I told you if we kill an original the whole bloodline dies. So Katherine turned Damon and Stefan. And Rose turned Katherine, and we need Jeremy to talk to Rose."

Bree soaked up this information "How is Alaric?"

"He's locked in a basement; he thinks he is a danger to us. Stefan trying to get him to reveal this location of the last white oak stake."

Bree shook her head, all this happened in a day "So Denver."

Elena laughed "Yea, well Damon's tell me to go."

Bree nodded and said "By sister," and hung up. Klaus came in with a glass of blood "What was that about Denver?"

Bree knew what she was doing was wrong but she told anyway "My brothers staying there."

Klaus smirked wrapping his arms around her "I know that, my brother Kol is there to."

Bree froze at that and said "Really now."

Klaus smirked kissing her neck "yea, Kol could be friends with your brother."

Bree tried to stand up and said "Klaus, I need to go. You know pick up my brother."

Klaus grabbed Bree arm he was not letting her go "Why don't you stay and let your sister go get him love."

Bree shook her head she knew that Kol and Jeremy probably where together and didn't want Jeremy in the cross fire "Need to get to my brother. I'll see you later Ok Nik."

Klaus pulled Bree off her feet into his arms and into a deep heated kiss and then pulled back to soon "Love of course, and there one more thing love. Would you go to the 20's decade dance with me love?"

Bree smiled she was playing with fire she knew it but she didn't care "Sure Klaus I will," She kissed him and went off.

Bree left her daughters at Klaus's she knew they'll be alright. And got on a plan as fast as she could. She's got to get Kol away from her brother and save Kol also.

People around Bree were trying to get her into a conversation but Bree was focused on the situation at hand. Bree was never in her life been to Denver at all so she had no idea where she was going.

But before Bree could freak out she saw a ball park for baseball and thought she saw her brother. Turning the corner to the ballpark pit Bree saw it was her brother swinging a bat.

Bree closed her eyes and felt that Elena was not yet in Denver. Bree sighed with relief and ran over to Jeremy and tapped him on the shoulder "Brother."

Jeremy jumped in fear and gasped out at Bree "Bree don't do that to me! What are you doing here anyway?"

Bree smiled and hugged Jeremy "I need to talk to you before Elena does, but first do you have a friend named Kol Mikaelson?"

Jeremy was about to say something when she heard a British accent "Well, well isn't it the twin sister Gilbert that my brother is obsessed with."

Bree smiled and aw Kol walk over to her and Jeremy, baseball bat over the shoulder. Bree saw Jeremy go into shock "Wait what...your an original."

Kol smirked "Sorry there mate...but my brother wanted me to keep an eye on you. No offence mate."

Jeremy looked taken back by that. Bree said "Kol you need to get out of her before you're seen."

Kol grabbed Bree and Jeremy's arms "By who, I'm not leaving."

Bree shook her head "I can't tell you all but, Damon and Elena are coming here. They want Jeremy to talk to a ghost to figure something out...Please Kol."

Kol smirked at Bree patting my shoulder "Of course sister," and turned to Jeremy "See you mate." And was off.

Jeremy turned to Bree "Bree what..."

"Jeremy." A voice said.

Bree and Jeremy turned to see Elena and Damon walking toward the ball field. Jeremy said "Not that I'm not happy you're here. But why are you here?"

Elena rushed up to Jeremy and whispered "We've come to bring you home, and also ask a favor of you."

Damon shook his head "I gave you a new life so did Elena and this is how you spend your time."

Jeremy rolls his eyes, Elena said "I need you to talk to Rose and see who sired her."

Jeremy said "I have plans with a friend though," then he saw Bree shake her head at him not wanting their sister or Damon to find out, "But I'll help you instead."

Damon rolled his eyes and said "Well better get started than; want to get out of here. Come little Gilbert...B."

Elena why walking said to Bree "Bree I told you, you didn't have to come."

"I wanted to help you..."Bree trailed off and saw Kol was on the opposite sidewalk smirking at her and running off vampire speed.

Damon took the group to a crappy looking motel and told Jeremy to start looking for Rose.

Elena decided why wating to talk to Bree "Who's looking after your daughters Ridley and Lana?"

Bree knew she had to lie Elena and everyone wouldn't understand. "One of my friends is, I didn't want them to travel again."

"Come on Rose I know your there. We need your help," then Damon turned to Bree and Elena "I was there for Rose before she died. She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking up the sun and didn't even fear death."

Bree saw her sister put her head down tears in her eyes and Bree knew it was just a dream too.

Then Bree felt a prickle on her neck and she had a feeling Rose was here, and her brother has a distant look in his eyes. Damon smirked and said "Rose."

Bree felt her phone bibrate and shook her head at the thought of Klaus calling her at a time like this. But it was an unknown number the text said: _Thanks for the help future sister. Sorry if I missed up you and your friends plans._

And Bree knew it was Kol. Bree sent back: _How'd you get my number?_

_From Klaus your boyfriend_

Bree looked away from her phone and saw Damon talking to Jeremy who must be talking to Rose.

Jeremy looked shocked at something that Rose said and looked at Damon and his sister. Bree smiled Rose wanted them to be together too.

Jeremy turned to the others and said "She was sired by Mary Porter. But she doesn't know here she is at."

Damon rolled his eyes "Scary Mary of course."

Bree rolled her eyes "Now what do we do? Can't go anywhere until we finish this."

Damon phone rang and he got up "We wait...got to take this."

Jeremy whispered out to Bree "Why where you acting like your friends with the originals...Kol?"

Bree rolled her eyes and looked Jeremy in the eye "Their not all that bad Jere."

Jeremy looked taken back and goes talk to Elena.

Late that night Bree was woke n up by Damon and Elena walking outside. Bree saw them lying in bed together and now went outside for privacy.

Bree felt her phone vibrate and aw it was Klaus she smiled at that and read the message: _So how's Denver?_

_Gloomy and I'm not here for fun, on a family save mission. Here it's the same over there._

_Well love you know me. Ripper and I are trying to get the location of the last white oak stake from Alaric from his bad side. Also our mother is dead._

Bree looked taken back about Esther being dead. A powerful witch just dying like that. Bree texted back: _Are you sure Esther is dead?_

_No love I don't, but I have not proof so she has to be. Rebekah found her also. I love you my lovely Brianna._

Bree looked suspicious that Rebekah was there and around Esther she had to look into that and ask her witch friend Darcie. Bree smiled and blushed at the last part: _Love you to Niklaus_

Bree looked out the window and saw Damon and Elena kissing and smiled at them. But Jeremy rushed past Bree and yelled out "Rose found Mary she in Kansas."

Damon brushed himself off and said "Well let's get a move on then."

Bree sighed she was tired and stressed but walked it off she wanted to be there for Elena and also Jeremy and Damon.

Bree woke up as Damon pulled up to an old abandoned looking house and said to Damon "She leaves here?"

"Well Mary is creepy."

Bree was about to get up and Elena turned to both Bree and Jeremy "You two stay here. Bree you need rest and Jeremy it's too dangerous."

Bree rolled her eyes "I know how to defend myself but...I'll stay. I'll come if you need help Ellie."

Elena rolled her eyes and got out with Damon. Jeremy said turning to the half asleep Bree "Will our lives ever be normal?"

Bree snorted at that "No not really. I've know about all supernatural creatures since I've left here and friends with all of the species, and Elena is the doppelganger so she's never going to be normal."

Jeremy nodded at that. Then Bree felt Elena in pain and gasped out "Jeremy stay here."

Bree rushed into the trashed house and saw a dead vampire full of stakes all through her on the wall and Elena in the corner sobbing. And finally Kol using a baseball bat on Damon betting him up.

Bree yelled out not caring what the others thought "Kol stop it! Please!"

Kol smirked and stopped and swung the bat over his shoulder and turned to Bree and said "Whatever you say B. See you at...well you know."

And with that he was gone. Damon took a while to come back and when he did he rushed over to Elena and checked to see if she was alright "You alright Elena?"

Elena gasped out and hugged Damon "yes...but the question is are you?"

Damon smirked at Elena and turned to kiss her but Elena pushed him back. Bree took that as her cue to leave.

In the car Jeremy asked "What happened?"

Bree shook her head "Nothing important. Mary was already dead."

Damon and Elena got back in the car, Damon looked mad and Elena looked sad and confused. Bree sighed great back to square 1.

Jeremy got that distant look in his eyes. Bree whispered out "Rose back?"

Jeremy nodded "She's rooting for Elena and Damon."

Bree when she got home saw her daughters asleep in her bed and a note on the table that said: _My love your daughters are so sweet and adorable. I look forward to knowing more about you. See you at the decade dance. Sweet dreams love-Nik_

Bree smiled and feel asleep next to her daughters. But she started to gasp out and sweat in her dreams she saw Alaric and Esther teaming up together to kill the originals.

Bree woke up gasping for air scared for her and Klaus's life and his family and hers also.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews they really helped out. Hope this chapter cleared up a little bit about Bree and and her daughters. **

**Hope you like chapter 10 of Twin Trouble. Review and tell me what you think so far and so I can update faster.**

**Review:)**


End file.
